Et si
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Quand Tama et Miwa décident d'aller consulter une sorcière vivant dans les bois, Handa n'a pas d'autre choix que de les accompagner, contraint et forcé.


**Titre** : Et si..

 **Pairing** : No couple

 **Rating** : K

 **Genre** : Humour

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Satsuki Yoshino.

 **Résumé** : Quand Tama et Miwa décident d'aller consulter une sorcière vivant dans les bois, Handa n'a pas d'autre choix que de les accompagner, contraint et forcé.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du Fof. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Sorcière.

* * *

 **Et si...**

Handa se laissa tirer par Miwa et Tama sur le chemin de terre serpentant entre les arbres, tentant de se convaincre que non, rien de grave n'allait arriver, et que non il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Mais il n'était pas très convaincant, et plus il approchait de la clairière, plus il avait envie de fuir à toutes jambes.

\- On arrive ! On arrive ! s'exclama Naru avec son enthousiasme débordant habituel.

Handa déglutit péniblement, se sentant près de défaillir à la simple vue de la petite cabane en bois recouverte de mousse. Un mince filet de fumée s'échappait du toit, unique preuve que la cabane était habitée. Et c'était bien là tout le problème actuel d'Handa. Cette maisonnette était habitée par une sorcière. Une vraie sorcière ! La sorcière des bois, qu'elle s'appelait, lui avait gentiment précisé Tama.

Trois jours plus tôt, alors qu'elles squattaient chez lui, pour ne pas changer, Miwa et Tama avaient parlé de cette sorcière qui vivait dans les bois à l'autre bout de l'île et qui prédisait l'avenir dans une boule de cristal. Naru et Hina avaient bien entendu immédiatement décrété qu'elles voulaient aller la voir. Enfin Naru avait décrété pour deux et Hina avait approuvé. Handa avait argué que c'était sûrement une mauvaise idée, mais ses arguments ne furent pas entendu, comme le prouvait le fait qu'il était maintenant à deux pas de la porte de la cabane de ladite sorcière.

Naru frappa énergiquement à la porte, appelant la sorcière à grands cris, au grand désespoir d'Handa qui croisa les doigts pour que contre toute attente celle-ci soit absente. Mais ses espoirs ne furent point entendus et la porte s'ouvrit en un grincement sinistre et une voix rauque les invita à entrer. Naru franchit le seuil la première entraînant Hina avec elle, suivit par Tama et Miwa qui tiraient un Handa plus que récalcitrant.

La porte se referma brutalement dans leur dos, les plongeant dans une pénombre rougeoyante comme les braises de l'âtre sommaire crépitant au centre de l'unique pièce, un chaudron bouillonnant au dessus. Dans un coin sombre, une table ronde était éclairée de deux bougies dont les éclats se reflétaient dans une boule de cristal posée entre elles. Une main crochue sortit de la pénombre et invita d'un doigt les jeunes gens à s'approcher.

Naru rejoignit la table d'un bond, s'asseyant immédiatement sur le tabouret posé devant et questionna la sorcière sur son avenir. Les mains de la femme, toujours plongée dans la pénombre, s'agitèrent au dessus de la boule de cristal et sa voix rauque promis à Naru une journée parfaite pour la pêche le lendemain avec de magnifiques prises à l'appui, ce qui enthousiasma la fillette.

Puis Naru se fit le porte parole d'Hina, à qui il fut prédit un précieux et inestimable cadeau prochainement. Tama se fit prédire qu'elle réussirait haut la main son prochain match de softball et Miwa une brillante carrière de mangaka. Ravies, les quatre demoiselles semblaient prêtes à repartir, pour la plus grande joie d'Handa qui était resté le plus loin possible de la table et le plus près possible de la porte, en silence, espérant se faire oublier.

Mais à sa grande horreur, le doigt crochu de la sorcière se tendit vers lui.

\- Et bien jeune homme, viens donc t'asseoir que je te dise ton avenir, invita la voix rauque.

\- C'est... C'est très gentil Madame, protesta Handa en s'inclinant respectueusement, mais je ne suis pas intéressé.

Un rire tout en souffle retentit dans la maisonnette, et le doigt se fit impératif :

\- Viens là, et assied toi !

Miwa et Tama lui lancèrent un regard moqueur et vaincu, Handa alla prendre place sur le tabouret face à la sorcière et sa boule de cristal. Ladite sorcière se pencha en avant, les bougies éclairant son visage à la peau sombre. Ses petits yeux de fouine se plissèrent en fixant Handa d'un regard inquisiteur et un sourire dévoila les dents manquantes de la vieille femme.

Handa déglutit difficilement en voyant que le nez crochu s'ornait d'une horrible verrue surmontée par une touffe de poils. Un fichu sombre cachait les cheveux de la sorcière. Il ne lui manquait plus, selon Handa, que le chapeau pointu pour parfaire le tableau. La vieille femme se pencha un peu plus vers lui et demanda :

\- Alors jeune homme, que veux-tu savoir de ton avenir ? Demain ? Après-demain ? Dans dix ans ? Je peux tout voir... Dis-moi...

\- Comme il vous plaira Madame, souffla Handa pas fier d'être là et pas très enclin à connaître son avenir.

\- Oh ?! Vraiment... Un si beau jeune homme comme toi... Que vais-je pouvoir voir ? L'amour peut-être ?

\- Si vous voulez Ma.. Madame, bafouilla Handa de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Bien, bien... L'amour donc...

Un pouffement attira l'attention d'Handa sur les deux adolescentes responsables de sa présence en ces lieux. Il les fusilla du regard en les voyant ricaner discrètement, mais il reporta bien vite son attention sur la sorcière qui fixait sa boule de cristal en marmonnant tout en agitant ses mains crochues au dessus de la sphère. Handa tenta de distinguer ce qu'elle pouvait bien voir, mais il ne vit rien d'autre que le reflet des bougies et du visage cauchemardesque de l'horrible femme.

\- Je vois... je vois... Psalmodia la voix rauque. Je vois l'amour... L'amour... Il est tout prêt de toi, jeune homme, mais tu ne le vois pas.

\- Hein ? S'étonna Handa.

\- Oui... Assura la sorcière. Il est tout près de toi... Lui te vois, mais tu ne le vois pas... Pourquoi ne le vois-tu pas ? Hum...

Elle replongea dans sa boule en marmonnant avant de redresser brutalement la tête.

\- Oui, je vois ! Il est là... Mais tu ne le vois pas... Parce que tu ne t'y attends pas... Hummm... Il est si proche de toi... Tu n'as qu'à tendre la main... Mais tu ne le feras pas... L'amour ! L'amour est inattendu... Toujours... Surprenant... Parfois... Mais jamais contre nature... L'amour t'attendra... Et tu finiras par le voir... Et tu l'accueilleras... Hummm... Oui... Je vois tout ça...

Handa frissonna, définitivement mal à l'aise. L'amour ? Voilà bien une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé jusqu'à présent. Et ce que lui racontait cette bonne femme ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. L'amour ? Sur cette île ?

\- Oui... Poursuivit-elle. L'amour est tout près de toi...

\- BOUH !

Handa se redressa en hurlant, faisant éclater de rire Tama responsable du "bouh". En voyant à quel point Maître Handa était tendu, elle n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de lui faire cette petite frayeur. Le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, Handa la fusilla des yeux avant de soudain réaliser... Et si c'était elle son grand amour ?! Une sueur froide l'envahit à cette pensée et il se retourna brutalement vers la sorcière.

Il nota à peine que celle-ci trucidait du regard l'adolescente hilare. S'inclinant respectueusement, il salua la vieille femme, la remerciant pour les prédictions et s'excusant de l'avoir dérangée. Puis attrapant les mains de Naru et Hina, il quitta la cabane au pas de course, pressé de rentrer chez lui et de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et cette foutue sorcière.

Pendant qu'Handa s'enfuyait courageusement, Tama riait toujours à gorge déployée dans la cabane. La sorcière se redressa et, ôtant son fichu, son faux nez et son protège dents norcis, s'exclama d'une voix très masculine :

\- C'est malin, tu l'as fait fuir !

\- Allez Hiro, avoue que c'était drôle, lança l'adolescente.

Un sourire éclatant éclaira le visage d'Hiroshi qui se joignit à l'hilarité de sa camarade et complice. Miwa sourit en le voyant ainsi et ensemble ils quittèrent la cabane, non sans avoir soigneusement éteint les bougies et le feu sous le chaudron. Les trois adolescents reprirent le chemin du village, riant de la blague qu'ils venaient de faire à Maître Handa. Ils avaient parcouru la moitié du chemin quand Tama demanda soudain :

\- Au fait Hiro, pourquoi tu lui as parlé de l'amour ? Je croyais que tu devais lui parler de la calligraphie.

Hiro sourit et se gratta la tête, avouant d'un ton contrit :

\- Ouais je sais, mais je me suis dit que l'amour, c'était plus drôle pour lui faire peur...

Tama éclata de rire, confirmant les dires d'Hiro. Miwa ne dit rien, mais ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer le regard attristé d'Hiro. Son esprit se mit en branle et ne tarda pas à lui faire imaginer une raison très valable à cette tristesse. Et si...

Fin.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

Lili


End file.
